


yaois

by ingenuousPerjurer



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenuousPerjurer/pseuds/ingenuousPerjurer





	yaois

one dick two dick

red dick blue dick


End file.
